Minus wisdom teeth, never the wiser
by jamiewalsh
Summary: Sam keeps Freddie company after he gets his wisdom teeth removed. Post-iLoveYou. Inspired by Nathan Kress getting his wisdom teeth taken out. Seddie FTW!


**A/N: I want to sincerely thank those who commented on my last fanfic, _The Rubik's Cube of Sam and Freddie_. It really put me over the moon. I can't believe I have such nice people reading my stuff. Love you all!**

**Anyways, here's a new oneshot. Nathan Kress, the lovely actor/my future husband who plays Freddie, just had his wisdom teeth removed this week, so I was inspired to write a fic where Freddie gets his removed. I hope you like it! Review at the end and I'll love you eternally. :D **

**Also, I've never had my wisdom teeth removed, simply because I'm one of the rare people who doesn't have wisdom teeth, so I don't know what it's like. If I got any details wrong, I sincerely apologize!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I am reminded that I do not own iCarly. *Sadness***

###

**New text from Princess Puckett:  
><strong>"_Freddio! How's the mouth doing?"_

Freddie smiled at his newest text. Well, he at least smiled as widely as he could without drooling. He had had his wisdom teeth removed a few hours before and he was not a happy camper. But knowing that Sam had remembered made it a little bit better.

**Reply to Princess Puckett:  
><strong>"The mouth is in pain, but it's handling it bravely."

**New text from Princess Puckett:  
><strong>"_Your mouth sounds too optimistic. I don't approve of your mouth's attitude."_

**Reply to Princess Puckett:  
><strong>"Hahaha, of course you don't. You see a dark cloud over everything."

**New text from Princess Puckett:  
><strong>"_Not necessarily. I do see one silver lining in this little situation of yours."_

Freddie raised an eyebrow as he replied.  
>"And what would that be?"<p>

Just a few seconds after sending the text, Sam walked through his bedroom door without knocking. She was carrying a small DVD player, as well as a blue CD case. She put down the DVD player next to his television and plopped the CD case next to him as she sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"So I realized that with you being in such pain, you can't talk very well and hence annoy the chiz out of me. So here I am, to keep you company and drive you crazy. That's the silver lining."

Freddie giggled quietly and shook his head. "I can still talk," he said, pushing past the strange feeling of his numb jaw.

"Ah, but your muffled voice makes it much easier for me to ignore," Sam joked, tapping him on the nose. "So I figured I'd use the opportunity to be a good friend and keep you company, but without the worry of wanting to punch you for being a nub." She tossed the CD case on his lap, and when he unzipped it, he saw that it was not CDs inside, but instead DVDs. "Pick any movie you want. I recommend not picking a funny one though. When I had my wisdom teeth taken out, I made the mistake of watching a comedy. It hurt to laugh so much," she added as she stood up to plug the DVD player into the television.

He flipped through the DVDs, not surprised by the lack of romantic comedies. That was one part of Carly that had never worn off on Sam, much to Freddie's relief. When they had dated, Sam never begged him to take her to see a romantic comedy; she was much more into action movies and regular comedies, just like he was.

He flipped past The Hangover and saw the DVD of Pulp Fiction. It was one of his favorites that he hadn't seen in awhile. He pulled it out of its plastic slot and waited for Sam to be done setting up the player.

She came back over and took the disc from him. Noting the movie, she said, "Good choice, nub."

She started the movie and crawled onto Freddie's bed to lie down next to him. Freddie couldn't help but miss how they had watched movies together when they dated. They weren't the kind of couple to only put in a movie just to fool around; they enjoyed watching movies and discussing them. He would always put his arm around her shoulders and she would lean into him. It felt right to sit like that; they were themselves when they sat like that. They could discuss the movie and enjoy it. They didn't need to be all over each other to love each other's company. It was why they had worked. Well, it had worked until they ended it in the elevator. Now things were awkward and broken.

They sat in amiable, albeit slightly awkward, silence during the first hour of the movie before Freddie felt some of the pain return to his jaw. His most recent dose of medicine must have been wearing off, and he groaned at the idea. Looking concerned, Sam stood up and left the room without saying another word.

Before Freddie could even wonder where she had gone off to, she had returned, holding a cup of tea. She handed it carefully to him. "Take your meds with this. Tea always makes things better. I don't know how, but it's true," she rambled to him, and Freddie wondered what angel had replaced his normally rude Sam.

As he took his pills, Sam wondered out loud, "I can't believe your mother went off to work and left you here unattended. Normally she would've been all over this."

"She was going to be, but she was on call for the hospital and when they called her in, she couldn't really tell them no. It's fine, though; I'd rather she be helping someone who actually needs it instead of obsessing over me," Freddie explained, his words severely muffled.

Sam nodded to show she understood. "Now stop talking. I don't want you tearing your stitches."

"Will that really happen?" Freddie asked before realizing he had again spoken aloud.

"I don't know, but that's my excuse for making you be quiet. Now shush!" She slapped the top of his head, making him chuckle quietly as he returned his attention to the movie.

He finished his tea a little while later, and after resting his mug on his bedside table, he slouched down to get more comfortable. He glanced up at Sam, who was completely enthralled by the movie. She loved every single line in this movie, and he loved seeing her with rapt attention; normally, her mind was all over the place, but in this moment, it was all set on Pulp Fiction, and the passion in her eyes made her excitement clear.

He smiled goofily as he gazed at her. He wished they had been able to work things out, but they had both agreed that it was for the best if they took a break for awhile. If they still felt the same way later on down the line, they'd try again. Freddie knew his heart would still be with her when they got to that point; he could only hope that Sam hadn't moved on.

Suddenly feeling possessive, he made a daring move. Rolling over onto his side, he rested his head on Sam's stomach and draped his arm across her waist. He could feel her tense up and he worried she would push him away and yell at him that he was crossing a line. Instead, she relaxed and rested her hand on his head before playing with his hair.

It felt like old times. Just the two of them, being themselves together, doing something they loved. They didn't have the same titles of "boyfriend" and "girlfriend," but it was good enough.

The movie winded to an end later on in the evening. Freddie was suddenly overcome with a panic that Sam would leave now that the movie was done. Instead, she quietly asked him what he wanted to do next. He rolled over so he was looking towards her face rather than the movie, and he randomly asked her, "When did you have your wisdom teeth removed?"

Surprised by the question, Sam considered it. "Hmm, I guess it was about… two years ago? That sounds about right."

Crinkling his eyebrows, Freddie thought back to the relationship between them at that point. "You never told me you had them removed. We were friends when you had them taken out; I could've done this all for you. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sam shook her head. "I was still in denial that you could be considered a friend. Plus I was worried about being loopy around you. If I'm silly around Carly, then it's no big deal, but I would've been embarrassed acting that way around you."

"Why, though? We're friends, Sam; you know I would've been there in a heartbeat."

"I just… it was a couple of months after we had kissed, and I was starting to like you, so I was nervous I would've scared you off or done something dumb or whatever. I don't really know, now that I look back at it. I should've told you." She moved his long hair off his forehead.

He gingerly snuggled his cheek into her stomach, surprised that it didn't cause pain, but instead made him feel warm and safe. "I would've brought you a movie and made you tea. I would've even let you punch me as much as you wanted if it would've made you feel better."

Sam giggled. "Well, violence is the best medicine. Now, you need to stop being bad and talking so much. You're starting to be nubby and Mama doesn't approve."

Freddie smiled and made a zipping motion over his lips to assure her he'd be completely quiet from now on.

She pampered him for the rest of the evening. She let him watch Galaxy Wars next, only because she could mock it mercilessly and Freddie couldn't scold her for it. She played with his hair; she told herself it was because it made him feel better, even though she knew she just liked doing it. It was one of the few times his hair didn't have its usual gel spike, and it felt soft and feathery. He had nice hair, probably from having to clean it so much to meet the approval of his mother.

It wasn't until she went to make him more tea that she knew she was in trouble.

"Sam, what're you doing? You're falling back into the same trap you did before. You're letting your guard down and it'll only end it trouble. You'll fall right back in love with him and you might not be able to crawl out at all. You've been so good up until this point. It's been several months and you've been holding strong, but you came running to his side as soon as he needed you, and now look at you. You're being a total girl!" she ranted to herself in his kitchen while the water boiled.

She knew this wouldn't end well. She wouldn't think twice if she was doing it for anyone else; if Carly or Spencer or even Gibby had wanted this, she would have done it without a second thought because it was to help her friends. This was for Freddie, though. He wasn't her friend anymore; he was her ex-boyfriend, and she hated that she genuinely liked doing this all for him. She was going to fall right back in love with him. Well, actually, that would imply she had stopped loving him at all, which was completely false. She never once stopped caring for him; it just got easier for her to pretend she didn't care.

Shaking her angry thoughts away, she quietly mumbled back at herself, "Of course I still love him. Sure, maybe this isn't healthy, but if I act like a friend, maybe it'll become easier to actually be his friend… and only his friend." She mixed the hot water with the tea bag and brought it to his room.

When she walked in, he held up a paper that he had written on in Sharpie. "Were you talking to someone?" he had written in small neat text.

She smiled at his new technique to keep from breaking her rule, and she put on the acting face she often used to hide her real feelings. "I just called my mom to tell her where I was and what I was doing. It's part of the whole 'be a better mommy-daughter' thing. No biggie."

Freddie nodded and put his notepad down, taking the mug from her. He drank it quietly, as he watched another spaceship get blown up on the screen.

Sam solemnly watched his face as he took in every second of the film; he may have seen it a hundred times, but he couldn't get enough of it, just like he always did when he loved something. _Including me_, she added in her head. She had been the first to suggest that maybe they didn't really have a romantic connection, and now she regretted it terribly. If she hadn't brought it up, he probably never would have, and they might still be dating. Instead, they now had to awkwardly skip around thoughts of missing each other and wanting the other one back.

He again rested his head on her stomach, and when she froze up this time, she didn't relax. She had to stay in control of the situation. She crossed her arms and refused to give in to her desires to brush his hair back and plant a kiss on his forehead.

After ten uncomfortable minutes, Freddie sat back up and sighed. He grabbed his notepad and Sam could smell the Sharpie ink as he jotted out his thoughts. He held it up and she could read, "Okay, what's wrong? I know you too well to not notice that you're suddenly acting different."

She tried to deny it, but he gave her a look that she knew meant he didn't believe it at all. She let out a difficult breath. "Nothing's changed, Freddie. I mean, between us. We're still broken up. I need to stop being stupid and flirting with you."

He smiled as he wrote, "But I like it."

"I know, and I do too, but it's only been four months. It's not nearly enough time for us to try giving it another shot. And we both know that if we keep acting this way, it'll happen again before we have a chance to stop it."

Freddie's smile fell, and a piece of Sam's heart completely broke off. She hated the words flying out of her mouth, but one of them had to say it. He slowly wrote out a long paragraph. "But a lot has change in four months. You're more normal now; hell, you made tea for me without including poison in the recipe. And I'm a lot more abnormal; I'm missing some teeth now, like half of the people you know. I think neither of us really _wanted_ to break up in the first place, so it's no surprise we both want to get back together. We're not bad people for falling in love with the wrong people… we're just both a little insane."

Remembering back to the night of the webcast at Troubled Waters when he had kissed her on the air, she smiled. "Well, of course we're both insane. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out." Freddie gave his small half smirk, still as charming as ever, despite his puffy cheeks. She reached out and gently rubbed them. "You stupid nub, how dare you make me feel feelings…"

Freddie smiled again as he angled his notepad so she couldn't read it at all. When he turned it around, she saw he had written in big letters, "Will my stitches come out if I kiss you?"

Blushing, Sam replied, "I don't exactly remember the rules on that, but as long as we don't completely mouth-rape each other, we should be okay." She gave a dazzling smile that made Freddie's stomach flip as he leaned in to gently kiss her. It was slightly uncomfortable because he still couldn't fully feel his lips and she was nervous to put too much pressure, but it was still a perfect kiss in spite of the odd circumstances.

He rested his head on her stomach once more, and now she didn't tense up at all. She immediately embraced fell into the warmth that threatened to encompass her, and she kissed his forehead, as she had wanted to do all night.

As they both threatened to slip into unconsciousness, she heard a mumbled, "I love you," emerge from his lips.

"Nub, I won't even feel sorry if your stitches open. It's your own damn fault for talking," she said with some sleepy sass.

"It'd be worth it," he replied, hugging her waist tightly to him.

She smiled and a few moments later, she whispered back a sweet, "I love you too." Feeling him smile against her stomach, she gave into the darkness, sleeping next to Freddie in complete peace.


End file.
